Bullet For You
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore... SHORT STACK/SAW FANFIC, BLOOD AND GORE INCLUDED! You might want to know who Short Stack were before reading. I also have nothing against Shaun and please no hate, this was made the way it was for reasons. MUST BE 14plus TO READ!


I woke up in a dark room, my head was aching, I was on the floor, what seemed to be cold, like it was tiles. I got up slowly, my breathing starting to quicken as I panicked, I took a step and heard a little 'splash' noise. I stood still for a few seconds and leant down to the floor, putting my fingers in the puddle, is it…water? I brought my fingers to my nose and had a little sniff. It wasn't water. It was blood, I gasped and backed away and fell over something hard with a softness to it, I crawled through the darkness and felt what I tripped over, I felt…hair? Leather and more…blood. A box in the room lit up, my eyes widened, I noticed it was a dead body, I covered my mouth from screaming as the body laid there, looking at it shocked.  
"hello Shaun, I want to play a game" I heard a dark voice say, I looked up to the lit up box to notice it was a TV, with a puppet with red and black eyes, like a devilish version of a clown on the screen.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed  
"You have 2 minutes to find a key to open the door on your right. But it's hidden in the body in front of you right now, if you do not complete this in time, the room will light with fire and burn you to death instantly" the dark voice said, my stomach dropped immediately, I've heard of these Jigsaw stories, I never knew they were real "and if you die, your friends, family and enemies will die too"  
"WHAT DID I DO?" I cried out  
"you will find a scalpel in the pocket of the man's jacket, your time starts now" the dark voice said and then the TV turned off, it was dark again, I sat there, trembling as I saw the red number of '2:00' pop up on a some sort of sports score board I stared at it as it went '1:56. 1:55, 1:54' I wiped the tears of fear from my eyes and ripped the Jacket of the man's body and searched the jacket pockets.  
"FUCK!" I screamed as I felt something sharp hit my arm, I found it. I pulled out the scalpel and rolled the man over, clenching my eyes shut as I stabbed into the man's stomach , I can't believe I'm doing this, I scrapped the scalpel down , ripping his skin off, I felt the guts of his stomach sticking up, he was still warm. Fuck, they only just killed him. I grabbed his intestines and ripped them out, trembling, I felt like I was gonna be sick, I put the scalpel down and searched around his inside, all I could feel is bone and flesh, I reached up his rib cage, the rusty smell of the blood struck my nose, I felt what seemed to be his lungs soft but muscular, I found his heart, I paused for a second or two, this could be a situation of life or death, I pulled on it, the heart wasn't coming out, I felt around and grabbed the scalpel, reaching it up and cutting the heart out, I heard a 'beep…beep…beep' I looked at the time ' 0:54 :53 :51'.  
"FUCK!" I felt my eyes well up with tears I started cutting into the heart immediately, it seemed to have had a hole already in it, bingo, I sawed into the hole fast, my finger stinging, fuck, I cut into it. I groaned and pushed my fingers into the still warm heart, finding something hard, I yanked it out. Fuck yes, it was the key. I stood up and looked at the time '0:20 0:19 0:18'  
"FUCK, SHIT!" I ran to the right straight to the door, I felt around for the key hole, I found it and sighed in relief, shaking as I pushed the key in, turning it, I looked quickly to the time ' 0:5 0:4'  
"SHIT!" I yelled, pulling the door open and ran out, feeling the hallways light up and a wave of heat from behind, I turned the corner and leaned against the wall, leaning my head against it, I felt tears fall down my face and breathed shakily, I looked down at my body covered in blood.  
"w-why me…" I whispered, my breathing was heavy. I nearly died, I could be dead right now. Burnt alive, what a sensation. I couldn't risk lying here doing nothing. I got up and made my way down the hall. I saw what writing, it seemed to be red paint on the wall, it read 'I Bleed'.  
"I-I….Bleed" I whispered, that was one of the first songs I made with my old band Short Stack, I was a depressed teen, I was teased, I went through so much and would hurt myself to feel better, but it doesn't make me feel any better about myself. I turned that corner and saw my name on a piece of paper and a voice recorder, next to a pair of scissors, I grabbed it, still shaking from the adrenaline and pressed play.  
"hello Shaun" the dark voice said again  
"If you are listening to this, you have survived the start of the game, behind the door to your left is an old friend of yours, you have to go in there and find this friend connected to metal wires from his hands and feet that connects to four nail bombs he has also been put on a heart monitor, if his heart beats too fast for 10 seconds, you'll both die, you have been given a pair scissors to get through the wire, you have 5 minutes from when you walk in there. Good luck." The tape turned off. I was trying to think of who it could be, I grabbed the scissors that was on the table and slowly opened the door, feeling my heart ache at who it was, my best friend, Andy. Since I was 12, I can't imagine him dead. there was blood on his shirt and there was a tears flooding his face, head was sweating and his mouth was covered with duct tape, he looked like he was bashed to pass out and be out here, it reminded me so much of high school. I ran to him quickly, grabbing the wire and starting cutting the chords, He looked at me wide eyed, he started breathing quicker. I heard 'beeps' from the heart monitor.  
"Calm down Andy" I said, cutting the chord, I went to his other hand, starting to cut the other chord.  
"A-Andy if you don't calm down we will die okay, you'll set off the bombs if your heart beats fast, we'll also explode if I don't cut these in-" I looked at the time "FUCK, two minutes!" the chord snapped, Andy started to sob in fear as I got to his feet, I looked at the time as I started cutting the next chord ' 0:54 0:53'. I panicked and snapped the chord, jumping on the table, starting to cut the other chord. Andy did a slight scream, I clearly was on a wound, but I didn't care, I kept cutting the chord as the heart monitor started to beep again  
"ANDY, CALM THE FUCK DOWN I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!" I started to sweat, cutting it faster and faster it snapped, I sighed in relief and looked at the time '0:4' and it stayed like that, I got off Andy and went to his head, ripping the tape off, Andy gasped, his eyes were full of tears and fear, he was trembling. I had to rip off the wire that was holding the wire on his hands and feet then pulled off the heart monitor. Andy sat up and hugged me, sobbing into my shirt.  
"w-where am I?"  
"in a game…come on, we better go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, he groaned.  
"w-what type of sick game is this?" Andy continued.  
"I don't know but if I didn't rip a key out of a man's heart before. We'd all be dead, so I'm doing this for you to be alive. I still can't figure this place out, why I've been made to do the game" I said, walking down the halls, Andy following.  
"are you fucking stupid?" Andy said, stopping  
"what?" I turned to him  
"you're here because you've been up yourself, you lose the game if you give up on us for something you want for yourself!"  
"how have I been up myself?" I sternly said  
"You being all 'Oh look at me, I'm Shaun, I'm soooo awesome because I'm better than Andy and Bradie hehehe my dance punk beats whatever I had with my old friends, I love my dog and surfing, blah blah blah" Andy said in a girly voice  
"Fuck you" I walked off fast, he grabbed my arm  
"Shaun, I'm sorry, but it's true"  
"wait" I turned to him  
"are you the one who tweeted 'me, me, me' on our band account toward me?" I said, slightly pissed off, Andy bit his lip and nodded.  
"oh fuck you, I wish I let you die in there" I looked at Andy, he looked like I just ripped his heart out, I sighed and kept walking, trying to get out.  
"t-this is what I mean! You won't admit that you're being the slightest diva! You'd rather let me die and save someone that matters more than your best friend does!" Andy said, coming after me, I stopped.  
"w-wait, are you saying Brooke's here?" I turned to him  
"I-I don't know, if this dude behind this 'game' chose someone you were close to for this round, how much closer could he get next round?"  
I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall. "I-I just wanna go home"  
"no Shaun, we can't give up, come on! D-Do you want to give up and kill anyone that's stuck here!"  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE POINT OF THIS!"  
"haven't you read the articles on this? There's always a reason. Come on" Andy made his way up the stairs that approached us, I walked after him, Andy stood still at what was ahead of us, I looked up to see the man who bullied us, the man that Brooke cheated on me with, he was chained up by his hand and feet, just stretched across in the-star jump-position, Andy started approaching him slowly, he was still passed out.  
"A-Andy, what are you doing…? Get away" I whispered, Andy didn't listen. He went closer and closer, going to touch him, the man, called David, suddenly woke up, Andy gasped and stepped back.  
"h-huh..? where.." David started to look around, he started to panic. I felt a light come from behind  
"Hello, you passed part two of your journey" a dark voice begun, Andy and I turned around to the TV in the corner of the room with Jigsaw beginning his sentence.  
"if you've made it here, you've clearly brought your good friend Andy with you. As you can see, David is here, tied up with chains. Look up you will see a chainsaw above his head." I looked at it and bit my lip, feeling my gut fill with a feeling. I don't know if it was panic, guilt or wanting him to get sawed in half, Andy started to breathe faster, obviously panicking "There is a bucket of bones, dead animal fat and guts with four keys inside it. The bucket is 3 metres deep. You have 15 minutes. If you don't complete in 15 minutes, the chainsaw will saw right through him and he will die. Whatever you do now, effects on the next part of the time starts now"  
Andy and I turned to each other. All we could hear was David sobbing and screaming.  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I, FUCK SAKE, WHAT DID YOU FAGGOTS DO! STUPID CUNTS, MY ARMS HURT!" He screamed. I swallowed hard. Andy and I both have seemed to have ignored him.  
"what do we do, does he live, or die?" I asked  
"I say kill him, Jigsaw said it'll depend on next part, we don't need him"  
"and what if we do?" I grew my voice into a whisper "we can use him, if anyone dies, he can" Andy smirked.  
"That could work"  
"It could…"  
"CAN YOU HELP ME P-PLEASE!" he sobbed, looking up at the chainsaw, slowly making it's way down. Me and Andy ran to the smelly bucket, it was foul, worse than putting my hands through a man's body in a jack-the-ripper manner. I looked at the time '9:00, 8:59, 8: 58'  
"here it goes" Andy scoffed a gag from the smell, closing his eyes as he put his hand in, feeling around, I soon followed, it was slimey, worse than the slime at Nick's Kid Choice Awards, it was gunky and off. I felt deeper into the bucket, Andy pulled his hand out.  
"I GOT ONE!"  
I smiled in relief, we kept searching through the bucket as David was crying out in pain from being pulled.  
"fuck this" Andy said, pulling his hand out then grabbed the bucket, tipping it over, I saw a key and went to go pick it up.  
"SHIT SHAUN WE ONLY HAVE 3 MINUTES!" I started to shake in fear again, I didn't want to see his body sliced in half, I slipped and slided over the fat, Andy grabbed the other key, I got up, slipping and grabbed onto David's body, he screamed.  
"FUCK YOU"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR DIE!"Andy yelled. Me and Andy fiddled with the keys, seeing which keys fit the holes, I heard the time start beeping as we finally unlocked his hands, I looked at the time whilst fitting the keys for the feet ' 0:8 0:7 0:6' I started to panic and felt a lump in my throat, that feeling before break down feeling, I fitted a key and undid it, Andy did it a second later, David quickly fell down as the chainsaw went, David fell on the floor, screaming as blood came from his foot. Oh fuck.  
"David, you okay?" Andy asked  
"I-It cut my foot" he groaned  
"Andy, take your jacket off and rip a part of your shirt off and wrap it around his foot" I said, Andy stared at me, wide eyed  
"You have got to be kidding Shaun"  
"gah, fine you fucking pussy" I said, my adrenaline pumping again, I ripped a bit of my shirt, shaking as I gently wrapped it around his foot. We got up, helping David, I made my way through a door, I had no clue where I was going but the other two followed.  
I walked through a hallway and found a door which said 'Andy' in red paint. I stopped, Andy looked at the door, I looked at him, he tensed up.  
"you have to go in there…" I said  
"w-what if it's bad, come with me Shaun, please" he said, I saw his eyes well up with fear again  
"Just fucking do it!" David pushed Andy, he stumbled, I held him steady.  
"could you say something without hurting us for once?"  
"sorry, I'd rather sleep with your girlfriend again" he said, smirking, I grabbed his shirt, my eyes started to well up. Her cheating with him hurt me so much.  
"wow, we got a badass over here" he chuckled, I kicked his foot and smiled as he fell to the floor, crying out "FUCK!".  
"Come on Andy" I grabbed Andy's arm, opened the door, pulling him in, David soon followed. There was a huge round hole in the ground, I walked toward it and looked down, it was a pit of razor blades. I instantly knew this would be bad, but it's for Andy. Andy stared at it like it was hell.  
"Hello Andrew, welcome to your hell" a dark voice began, I looked at David where the sound was coming from, he had a voice recorder in his hand that he had obviously found.  
"Andy, as soon as you walked in here, the doors instantly lock. This may remind you of your pain, being put through the feeling of being nothing, that worthless feeling, scrapping that blade across your white skin, was it for attention though? Or did you really want to die?"  
I looked at Andy shocked, I never knew he had cut, was that why he wouldn't take his jumper off?  
"you have 6 minutes to jump in that pit and find a key and a gun that will either give you the opportunity, to die, to live. If you don't choose in the 6 minutes, the boiler that is behind you will explode with hot water and burn you to death. Good luck" the dark voice was gone and Andy stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks, hands shaking as he ran it through his hair. The time started, I grabbed his arm and lifted his sleeve in shock.  
"Andy…"  
"emo faggot" David scoffed, I death stared him  
"A-Andy I'm so sorry"  
"I-I have to do this now" Andy said, still in shock he took off his jumper, I don't know if that was the best idea, but he was sweaty. Andy walked to it, trembling.  
"Andy. wait!" I said as he was about to leap, he jumped in and screeched.  
"F-Fuck, this has to be a couple metres deep, my hands are falling in, the blades are sharp!"  
"Andy, you can do this, focus, look for the key, that way we all survive"  
Andy looked up at me in pain then down at the razors, digging with his hands, I saw his face scrunch up, cuts were all over his hands and arms as he got deeper, he screamed as his whole arm was in, pulling out a gun, he was crying in pain and weakly chucked me the gun, my heart was sinking into my stomach, I didn't know how to help, I didn't know what to do. I felt a couple tears escape my eyes as he kept digging and screaming, David was covering his ears, I started shaking in fear as I heard the time beep '0:58 0:57 0:56'.  
"COME ON ANDY, YOU CAN DO IT, PLEASE, PLEASE" I nearly sobbed, Andy looked so weak digging into the pit, I saw a slight smile appeared on his face as he pulled out a key, I smiled in rejoice Andy carefully crawled to the edge, I pulled him out by the shirt, not wanting to hurt his body any more. I ran to the door and looked at the time '0:9 0:8'.  
"HURRY UP SHAUN!" David yelled I put the key in and twisted it. Opening the door, we ran out the door and leaned against the wall, Andy crying into my shirt for the second time as three…two…one…boom...I clenched my eyes shut as I hugged Andy, he was trembling in fear, I wish I knew what he was going through, I wouldn't have been such a douche.  
"S-Shaun…"  
"yeah?" I looked at him  
"w-where's…where's David"  
I looked behind me and around. David was nowhere to be found. "fuck…" I murmured "Andy, stay here" I patted his shoulder then kicked open the door and felt my gut drop at what I saw, I covered my mouth.  
"I-Is he…?" Andy began  
"H-He's, dead…"  
Andy stood next to me, we saw David basically melted, his face was burnt, looked like a dead Freddie Kruger.  
"this is my fault..." I said after a while, Andy looked up at me  
"No Shaun, it wasn't, he just didn't make it…"  
"w-well I'm not letting you get hurt, or killed. Come on" I wiped my eyes, grabbing Andy's hand, he yelped.  
"SORRY!" I said, panicking  
"I-It's fine Shaun, It just hurts"  
"I'm so glad it didn't go that deep. Here." I ripped off a sleeve of my shirt and wrapped it around his hand and did the same with the other hand and sleeve. I walked down the hallway and found a sliding door, like an exit door, but it might not be the end. Andy stayed well beside me, trembling. Poor boy. I pushed the door open slowly.  
"S-SHAUN!" a girl screamed  
I felt my heart drop to my gut for the second time. Brooke.  
"B-BROOKE!" I said, running in, Brooke was in a cage like a circus animal, tears were cascading down her face, I dropped the gun I was holding in my hand and went to the cage she came up to me from the other side, I slid my hand in slowly, putting it on her face softly, feeling myself starting to cry.  
"baby, what did they do to you?" I sniffed  
"I-I don't know, one second I was going to bed, I woke up here, with no phone, nothing"  
"o-oh god" I bit my lip  
"w-why are you covered in blood and guts"  
"I-I went through a lot to be here."  
"and why is there cuts all over Andy's arms?"  
"OH LOOK! Someone noticed that I'm in this very room" Andy said, sarcastically, I looked at him weirdly then looked at Brooke, she didn't say a word. A Box lit up again in the corner of the room, I saw Jigsaw appear, Brooke turned to it, gasping. I watched it. What was I going to lose.  
"Hello Brooke, Andy and Shaun, welcome to the finale of the game, Andy, this is where that gun comes in handy" Jigsaw said as Andy slowly picked it up off the floor.  
"Brooke is connected by a sensor that's in the gun. One of you, Shaun or Andy, have to shoot each other so the sensor turns off, one of you die and Brooke lives. Or Brooke suffers with a painful death of her being drenched in gas and burnt alive. Whilst Shaun and Andy lives. Brooke, you have to look in the beaker of acid next to you to grab the bullet for the gun. The decision is yours, to live, to die, you have 20 minutes, and your time starts now" and Jigsaw was gone. Just like that.  
Brooke started to break down, she grabbed onto my shoulder through the bars, she was shaking, I tried to man up but my tears kept falling. She nodded to me through her tears and looked at the large beaker in the centre of the cage, she grabbed it, trying to pick it up, she looked up at me worried. "I-IT'S STUCK SHAUN!" she screamed.  
I closed my eyes "Y-You have to get it out with your hand…" I didn't want to see this, I heard Brooke's heavy breath stop and cry out putting her hand into the acid, I clenched my eyes.  
"AH FUCK!" She cried  
"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE BROOKE!" Andy yelled  
"I-I can't…I can't" Brooke continued in pain  
"you can do this" Andy said calmly, I couldn't look, I didn't want to look. Suddenly Brooke screamed, she must have put her hand back in, she sobbed loudly and panted from the pain.  
"YOU GOT IT BROOKE, TAKE YOUR HAND OUT NOW!" Andy screamed, I looked at her as she pulled her hand out, throwing the bullet out of the cage bars as she held her hand, it looked all burnt, like her skin had peeled, she cried heavily and stood up slowly, making her way over to me sobbing.  
"B-Baby, do what you think is right, I love you so much" she said softly through her tears.  
"I-I can't, between you and my best friend, no, I couldn't" I grabbed her face and kissed her lips lightly, I heard Andy clear his throat, I turned around to see a gun to his head. This was so unfair.  
"A-Andy, no, don't" I sniffed  
"I'm not needed! You can have a future with Brooke, I have no future"  
"no, Andy, I believe in you, don't we can figure this out"  
"please Andy, don't" Brooke cried  
"ihavenofuture" Andy repeating, he was trembling with the gun glued to his head.  
"Andy, give me the gun!" I ran to him, grabbing the gun, holding it to my head, Brooke screamed  
"You deserve happiness Andy, you deserve a nice future, a family"  
"I have had nothing since the break up!" Andy snatched the gun off me. I paused.  
"Andy, it was a mistake, yes but we still have a future, you're not dying today"  
"fuck living" Andy clenched his eyes shut and pulled the trigger.  
"ANDY NO!" me and Brooke screamed, but nothing happened, Andy looked up at me then dropped the gun.  
"I-It's a fake, the gun is broken, there's no sensor in it, which means-" he said,  
"Brooke has to die" I said quietly, he was stunned, walking next to me by the bars of the cage beside me. I bursted into tears, my hand shaking as I stroked Brooke's soft cheek.  
"I-I love you so much Brooke, I do, never forget that"  
"I love you too Shaun, so much baby" she whispered through her tears.  
"Guys, we don't have much time left" Andy said, looking at the time, I looked and felt my knees get heavy, my palms starting to sweat '1:00 0:59 0:58' Brooke sat on the ground slowly, hyperventilating as she broke down more, I sat down on the other side of the cage.  
"B-Baby, kiss me for the last time" I whispered, she was my everything, I needed to be left with something good.  
Brooke pushed her face as far as she could through the bars, I put my fingers through her soft blonde hair, kissing her slowly on the lips. Brooke placed something in my other hand, pulling away. I looked down at my hand to find her favourite heart necklace, the only thing that would remind me of her, I put it in my pocket, a few more tears cascading down my cheeks, I looked at Andy, he was on the verge of tears, He grabbed Brooke's shoulder and nodded to her.  
"You made Shaun so happy, which made me happier, it sucks to see you go like this" he sniffed  
"I love you guys so much" she sobbed  
"I-I love you Brooke, forever, until forever ends." I said  
"I love you too Shaun, forever" the timer went '0:4 0:3 0:2' I went to touch her face one last time.  
"SHAUN, NO!" Andy pushed me back, I looked to see gas sprinkling over her as fire began, Andy covered my ears from the screaming, I sobbed and cried so loudly, she was in so much pain. All I could hear was her screaming, Andy held me close to him as I sobbed into his shirt this time. The woman I loved was dying, I looked for a second and felt my heart stop. Her screaming face, her body was burning. It was like something I'd seen from a horror movie but this time, I'm in it and lose everything that's ever been a part of my life. After at least 3 minutes the fire stopped, Brooke's body looked horrible, burnt, crippled, her beauty was gone, my loud sobbing couldn't stop as I hyperventilated.  
"w-why me?" I looked at Andy, he was crying too.  
"I tried Shaun, I-I really did" he was still trembling, wiping his eyes he hugged me and leaned against the wall, taking off my sleeve bandages from his hands.  
"I'm going to be stuck with these scars forever…" he continued, I sat next to him, trying to calm down from everything I just went through.  
"what was the point of this in the end?" I asked, still confused as to why I was put through this, Andy sighed.  
"I don't think you learnt anything at all"  
"Andy…-"  
A man suddenly slided the door open, walking in with a gun, I stood up, Andy following as I made my way closer, the man got closer and closer, he was looking down and then he looked up, I was in shock. It was Bradie.  
"Bradie…?" I said, I've been wondering why he hasn't been through this, he was one of my best friends too, or was he the person behind this?  
"Shaun" he raised something to his mouth from the other hand without the gun and spoke "Over the past hour and a half you have been fighting to save your friends and enemies lives, but not your own" it was the dark voice.  
"FUCK YOU BRADIE, FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!" Andy began, Bradie pointed the gun at Andy.  
"Shaun, you may have been thinking that this was your own game this whole time" Bradie continued talking into the voice box. "It's also been Andy's game this whole time, the fight for life, Andy has been self-harming himself for years now, was it for attention Andy? or was it because you really wanted to die? As for Shaun, you started being up yourself and your own music, you've always been the diva with the licence to be selfish. You could have done the razors for Andy and he wouldn't be in this extreme pain, you never even realised that your best friend wanted to kill himself, or just wanted your attention, if you had let David through you'd all still be alive and you would have won the game, David had the sensor on him this whole time, so poor Brooke died. You've always thought about yourself Shaun, selfish enough to wanting to take your own life as a teenager and Andy still wanting to in adulthood and you thought he was happy, you've never realised what you've had until it's gone, aye boys?"  
I stood there with an instant cloud of darkness covering me, I really have been selfish.  
"Bradie, I'm sorry, please give me the gun" I said, walking to him, he pointed it at me.  
"this room with slowly begin to get colder as the sun goes down, your bodies will freeze over-night and you'll be gone"  
"Bradie! Don't you fucking dare do thi-" Andy said, Bradie shot Andy, I jumped from fright and covering my mouth as my eyes welled up with tears.  
"Don't worry, it's just a tranquilizer, he'll be dead by the morning though" He grabbed a bullet from his pocket and put it in the gun.  
"everyone is always 'aw Bradie, the cute little innocent once, he wouldn't hurt a fly' well, people were wrong, and just for the fun of giving you pain" Bradie smirked and pointed the gun at me, I shook my head.  
"n-no BRADIE NO!"  
Bradie shot me in the leg, I cried out in pain and fell on the ground next to Andy, the pain was excruciating, Bradie made his way slowly to the door.  
"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not any more..." Bradie said  
"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE BRADIE!" I cried.  
"GAME OVER!" My eyes widened as Bradie closed the door, my breathing was heavy, shaky and echoed throughout the cold warehouse, I flipped Andy over, pulling the tranquilizer from his chest and started to shake him, he wouldn't wake up.  
"Andy…" I sobbed quietly, resting my head over his heart, it was still beating, I shook him more.  
"Andy please, please wake up" I put my head against his, his body was getting colder, he had to be awake to live, I wasn't going to lose him, the only one who would be there from me from now on. I shook Andy harder.  
"ANDY!" I screamed through my tears, half of pain, half of heartache. I looked at the tranquilizer and grabbed it, maybe it could stop the pain in my leg. I sat up and stabbed the tranquilizer into my leg, screaming. "FUCK!" I started to shake from the coldness and panic, I looked at the sliding door, I got up limply and made my way over to the door, breathing deeply as I grabbed the handle, I yanked it but it wouldn't budge, I fell to the floor and started to break down again, there was no way out. Make the pain go away.  
"S-Shaun…" I heard a voice crack, Andy…  
"Andy!" I turned toward where his body was and crawled to him, he looked at my weakly.  
"S-Shaun, I-It's so cold"  
"I know Andy, I know, I-I'm going to get help, I promise, I grabbed his hand gently and cried, Andy pulled my close.  
"I-If we stay close and keep our b-bodies together it'll be enough warmth to last the night."  
I nodded and rested my head on his stomach.  
"J-Just don't fall asleep Andy, don't fall asleep"  
"I-I'll try…" he said, his voice was so weak,  
"y-you're my best friend Andy, r-remember that, I-I'm sorry"  
"I-I will, I-I love you, Shaun"  
"I L-Love you too, Andy" I looked at the roof of the warehouse as it grew darker and darker, the smell of Brooke's dead body struck my nose, who knew burnt human was so bad, my eyes were starting to drift, no, I had to stay awake. I looked at Andy, his eyes were closed, fuck.  
"Andy!" I said weakly with all the voice I had left, shaking him. No response  
"ANDY!" I got up with all the strength I could find in me, shaking him fast, he wouldn't wake up, I started to sob again.  
"Please Andy, don't leave me alone in this world, not with Bradie, please." I cried softly, he wouldn't wake up, I was still shaking from the cold, I put my head back on his stomach and held his hand still. I was never going to let go but I was ready to go. I closed my eyes. I saw black, I thought that was the end.  
I heard a bang, am I still alive? I turned my head slowly, opening my eyes the slightest at the detectives clearly seeing what happened.  
"look boss, we've got a live one" a woman said, walking to me, she had wavy brown hair from what I could see, I looked at her weakly.  
"what's your name sir"  
"Shaun" I croaked "Shaun Diviney"  
"thank you, paramedics will come for you shortly"  
"w-what about Andy?"  
"who?"  
"A-Andy…" I said, sitting up with instant pain, I groaned and grabbed Andy's shoulders. I shook him violently with all my strength, feeling myself cry more.  
"Sir, we don't know if he's alive. All we know is that his body is cold"  
"ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS BELLOW ZERO!" I yelled  
"calm down sir, the paramedics will come and take you two back to the hospital."  
"f-fine" I couldn't fight no more, I closed my eyes again to try and sleep. I just wanted the pain to end.

I woke up in hospital, connected by tubes and what not. A nurse came in to check my monitor.  
"A-Andy…" I spoke softly, she looked at me  
"Andy's okay, he's in a coma in intensive care, you both should be okay in a month"  
a month? fuck life, I looked around my white room, I couldn't move an inch of my body, the pain was burning still. I sighed and closed my eyes again, I had nothing better to do. I might just sleep to take away the pain…

This taught me something though, I must always be grateful for what I have, no matter how much I never thought they meant to me, I should always be there for the people who need me, like Andy, I should stop thinking about myself, what if Andy did die? What would have I done then? What if I saved David? Brooke would still be here. As Bradie said 'Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not any more...' and it's true, I was ungrateful but now, I'm happy to be here. Never give up hope, even if you think it's right.


End file.
